A DreamLike Sequence
by Anonymous Echo
Summary: For a friend.


She was asleep again. There was no way she would be in a place like this if she weren't. The smoldering heat, the windowless building she was within. A factory, a warehouse, her eyes landed upon the the equipment. It was a boiler room. Already she was beginning to dislike this dream, her hand reaching up to brush away the forming sweat. Aiden did not like the heat, and in this sort of setting it was even worse. As if the dream intensified it, just because it was a dream at that. She had yet to move from the spot she appeared in, sapphire eyes raking over her surroundings. Each breath she took she could taste the heat, the metal, the flames that burned. Aiden could positively say that this dream was like no other. That she had never felt more alive, there weren't any restrictions here. She didn't feel as if she was in slow motion, not one bit. Even as her arms raised and wiggled them around at each side. Fluid, every motion she made was just that. Not one single restriction, not one. It was as if she was awake, maybe even better considering she was in full control.

Aiden took a careful step, testing the dream world around her. Minor trace of dust, probably a neglected place. That thought made her think that perhaps there was a mystery to unravel here. Or a unique story to tell, not that anyone would ever learn of it. No, that was because she was reclusive, anti-social and demanded it to stay that way. If she ever craved some sort of attention -which was rare- her dreams were suffice, her mind worked in a way that made idle back and forth mental conversations seem real. She was delusion in any way, shape, nor form, she just had a good imagination. Creative, as she liked to put it. And now looking at the boiler room she was impressed by the details, by every little thing about it. There had to be more to this place, there was no way she could just be here to wander until her body had enough rest. That would of been too simple.

_Tink. Tink. Tink._

Her steel gaze shifted, her foot coming down in mid-step to a halt. It was a slight noise, reminding her of nails tapping on a table only sharper and higher pitch in tune. Silence fell afterwards, nothing but the growling of the boilers around her. Assuming it to be nothing but a pipe she began walking away, her eyes turning forward once more.

_Tink. Tink. Tink._

She paused again, lips pulling from the straight line into a slight frown. This time she didn't look around, merely stared forward while trying to deduce the sound. Naturally, in all dreams and horror movies the person would go to the source of the sound. Being the junky for slashers she was there was no what she could just ignore that cliché move. Looking around she noticed a single opening, what looked to be a narrow shortcut. Which was strange, considering she hadn't noticed it before. With a lazy one shoulder shrug she changed direction, moving into the small opening and heading through.

_Tink. Tink. Sheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek._

She stopped near the exit of the narrow path, surrounded by the darkness of the pipes around her. the only source of light being the opening just a few feet away.

_Sheeeeeeeeeeeek._

It came again, as if someone was dragging their nails upon a blackboard. She winced, the sound sending a chill down her spine. Making her feel cold within the black sweatpants she wore, the gray tank top making her feel vulnerable. Why that sudden emotion came to play she could not say, perhaps logically speaking it was just the change in sound giving her goosebumps. Goosebumps within the heat, honestly that was a first for her.

Taking in a deep breath she moved on forward, her mind seemed to protest but the curiosity was far too much. Exiting the opening she gazed around, large pipes ran down into the floor. About six of them, stairs were to the right but it was about a twenty feet across open floor. Now just why the hell was she led here?

"That was easy." A voice rasped, deep in tone. Truly a sound that came from deep in the throat, as if the chest that the voice belonged to rumbled with each word. Aiden didn't move a single foot, rather she glanced over her shoulder only to find the once opening gone. Piping was replaced sealing off a quick exit. Nothing was ever easy. Letting out a soft sigh her eyes gazed up, a single brow quirking as a go ahead for the voice to continue. "Of course you were always more prone to seek trouble than the others. A habit of that curious mind." Her lips tugged further into a frown, it was only natural a dream would know her. After-all, it was her subconscious talking. There wasn't a single thing she should be fazed by, she knew. But the feeling as if something was terribly wrong still pulled at her gut, twisting it into an uncomfortable knot. "Glad to see you have a child's mind still."

At that the girl scoffed, being called a child was not a compliment in her eyes. She enjoyed the childhood aspects, the endless creativity a youngster had, but she did enjoy it for it usually meant that she was ignorant. And that, by far, was completely far from the truth. From the stairs footsteps could be heard, gazing up she could see a figure walk above her and come around to the stairs, the awful long scratching sounds were being repeated. She had found the source, a single glove fit over his right hand. Thin blades secured, making his hand appear like a large claw in his shadow. That alone wasn't what she noticed, the Christmas sweater of crimson and black, his dark slacks and matching hat. It all looked as if it was trying to cover the burned flesh that she could so clearly see upon his far, his other hand. Aiden tilted her chin slightly up, pushing forth the confidence in herself. "I've grown up." Her tone insisted, a trace of annoyance that she'd even have to defend herself against her own dream.

What she didn't expect was the way the dark eyes traced up and down her figure. It wasn't a way to size her up, per-se, not like the way the other students in self defense had done it. It was lecherous in nature more, and she brought her lips into a full scowl at it. "I've noticed." The unknown male replied slowly, the grin in his voice showing as brightly as it did upon his face. His eyes finally stopping at her chest which made her wish she wore something more at that very moment.

"Screw you!" Aiden sneered, one fist curling at her side while her other hand pointed at him. "I don't know who the hell you are, nor do I give a shit. You're just a fabrication of my imagination for a few hours. Idle entertainment that I probably won't even remember."

He threw up his clawed hand to his lips, allowing them to hover there as a mock hurt expression broke out across his face. "My little helper has grown up to be so cruel!"

All the agitation she had felt until then faded, her accusing finger dropping to her side. The nickname he had spoken seemed to stumble around in her head, a familiar memory trying to resurface. Her lips parted a moment before shutting, lips twitching out of the scowl into an uncertain line. "What... What the hell did you just call me?" Aiden questioned. In return he tilted his head to one side, a sly grin forming across the burnt face. He kept silent which only seemed to add fuel to her fire. "Answer me!"

"I'm not a fabrication. An illusion. I'm not even some damn imaginary friend, though you kids all looked to me as one." The man chuckled. "Little Aiden, I'm very real. I can assure you. Why don't you come over here and find out." He motioned for her to approach with a single clawed finger.

In response the young woman slid back a step, her arms folding beneath her chest. That only seemed to get his attention more do to her bust size and quickly she dropped her arms with a huff. "Right. You're just a dream telling me your aren't a dream. Not very original, subconscious." Her sapphire blue eyes rolled, fixating upon where the man would of been had he been there. Alarm coursed through her gaze briefly, that was until something dug into her forearm. The clawed hand tightly gripped her, blades digging in as she was tugged forward roughly. Pain. Pure and utter pain was shooting through her body, her arm on fire with a stinging sensation.

"I'm not a fucking dream!" The man hollered, "I'm real, I'm real! I'm fucking Freddy Krueger!"

Her dark gaze briefly met his, a burst of anger flooding through her much like the pain. One thing was on her mind, break free. "I don't give a _fuck _who you are..." The young woman snarled, "Just get the hell off of me!" Aiden shouted, her knee lifting abruptly to meet his groin. The grip on her arm loosened, but not enough. His incoherent grumbling was a reminder she was still right there in his grasp. Reeling back her free right hand she shot it forward, catching the hunching man off guard as she punched him in the side of the face, glad to have taken those defense classes. Without a second thought she took off past the man who called himself Freddy, her quick pace taking her to the top of the stairs where she turned the bend and continued fleeing. Her arm carefully being cradled until she came to a stop near some more large pipes, ones that seemed to cover her within the shadows. Using the minor light that peered through the gaps between pipes she gazed upon her arm, the damage was so real...

"It is real, bitch. I told you already, I am real." The voice called, annoyance lacing through it.

"That really fricking hurt, jackass." Aiden muttered, licking her dry lips as she inspected her arm.

"So did my dick being smashed. We're even."

Again she rolled her eyes. "You scratched me first." The words were quieter, meant to be hushed beneath her breath with stubborn disapproval. "Just a dream, this crap will heal. So heal already. I'm in control. In control." Aiden continued whispering which didn't do her any good, the wounds would not heal.

"You think you're in control?" Her eyes flickered to the shadow that formed out of nothing, the man was facing away from her. "This is my world, bitch." She gazed around briefly, noting _his world _and how small it was. "Don't you like it?"

"Odd place of choice."

"Should be a place you are familiar with."

"Excuse me?" Aiden's voice dripped with sarcasm, an eyebrow raised to humor him.

His arms lifted in a casual shrug, animated he was. Turning on his heel he faced her, eyes scrutinizing her arm briefly before looking to her face. "That's right, they suppressed your memory."

Her mouth for once did not make a smart reply of any kind. It was because she was beginning to believe this to be more than just a dream. In every aspect has this been proven to be different than any dream she had ever had. Why would she now start to have anything different. She didn't eat anything different, her sleeping patterns weren't changed, nothing had been altered to make her dreaming habits shift. This was just bizarre. "Say _they _did..." She went with humoring the man once more. "What of it? What does it matter to you?"

"That hurts. We used to be good friends. _Very _good friends." She could of sworn she heard an undertone chuckle being rumbled out briefly.

"Just answer me."

"You used to like my games." Krueger shook his head, as if disappointed by her. "I'm not going to give you the answers, you'll find them out yourself."

"If I live to." She grumbled, adding on the hidden words. "Don't I get a weapon or something then?"

"Unlikely to do you any good..." He drawled, back resting against the railing. "You've always been creative, though. I'm sure you'll figure out something." His clawed hand began to create a slicing sound, his middle and index finger working back and forth just to do so. "Lets see how grown up you've become, helper."

"Excuse-" She blinked, he was gone. And that alone was enough to make her believe it to be a bad thing. Her eyes hounded her surroundings, the roaring of the boilers, crackling of the flames, blow of the steam pipes, none of it helped her listen for him. It was as if the dream itself was working in his favor, which was not all that far from the truth. Her fingertips lingered on the pipe behind her, eyes flickering back and forth in a way that would make a paranoid man jealous.

_Sheeeeeeeeeek!_

Behind... Her...? The moment her head turned over her shoulder she saw the sparks his claw hand made, just a foot or two from her. Appearing out of an new opening in the dream world. With a shriek of surprise she ducked the thrust of his hand, stumbling out of the way before she pulled herself to a stand. A look of disbelief upon her face. He cackled, it was hollow and echoed in a way that made her blood run cold. A feeling she didn't enjoy, rather she enjoyed it as much as she did the heat in here. Krueger launched once more at her which she promptly, and quite literally, dropped to the ground to avoid. He was faster beyond hell. Rolling out of the way with her arm cradled to her was not the most ideal thing she would of done, but there was nothing else to react on here but instincts. They were telling her, screaming at her to get away and find another means to soothe these killing attempts. In truth she was curious, she was willing to learn just what he spoke of. Whether it be fiction or... Not. Who else could claim that this sort of thing occurred? It was new, it was different, it was an irresistible story she was dying to sink her teeth into. Perhaps dying wasn't quite the word... Or so she thought when dodging his blades again, the ones that came down beside her upon the railing making an indent. She hissed out numerous swears before taking off down the stairs, nearly jumping over the railing as she ran. Weapon, something of defense to injure his weapon, to damage his hand. That could be done, right? He wouldn't just fix it, would he? Cheater be damned if he did!

"Where you running to?" She ignored the taunting tone. Her head ducked under some quietly rattling chains, her right hand pushing her around a pipe. Weapon, weapon, weapon. "Come on, be creative, helper." Aiden growled beneath her breath, her walking turning more into stomping as she rounded a corner. Only to pause, of course. Her eyes gazed out to the larger area, lockers on either side traveling down the walls, some stools, loose items just for her taking. "Good girl." The voice cooed, which she ignored as well. Passing the lockers she ran her hands down them, tapping for any sign of objects within. Most being hollow, up until one. She didn't have to guess what was behind it, mostly because the door sprang open itself. Her opponent leaping forth, her cheek being caught on his razor sharp blades. And just as quickly as he appeared he was gone for another moment, her back had turned one way to look around, zero trust in her surroundings. Wrong move, she realized it the moment the tips of claws raked up her back, the moment she stepped forward only making the scratchings shallow. More swears flew as she grabbed the nearest object, a wooden stool, and twisted around to block the next launching of his weapon. Straight through the horizontal beams that kept the legs straight and together. He was more speed based but he was still rather strong for someone of his stature. That or his dream world made him so.

Krueger pulled back briefly, head tilting for just a second at her choice of weapon before he lashed out once more. Working quickly she tilted the stool where he dug through a leg. Brief panic flashed through her eyes, amusement doing the same to his. He lashed out again and once more she flipped the stool, he was caught with another leg. A frustrated snarl emitted from the burned man, his free hand raising as he punched out the third stool leg. It left her with just the one she was holding. With his clawed hand he attacked once more, arm thrusting out to cut through the final leg. Her left hand grabbed the seat, her body moving in the direction as he attempted to get her on his retreating hand. Taking a few steps back she spun the seat of the dismembered stool, just as his blades came at her. The sound of knives attempting to penetrate wood could clearly be heard, as well as the sound of them being wedged. She thanked who the hell ever was out there about the fact the stool seat was thick enough, for just a few inches from her fact she could clearly see the tips.

"Pointless." Krueger nearly sang.

"Just because-" Aiden grunted as he began pushing his weight into his arm, "you're mad-" and now began trying to pull away from her, which only dragged her forward a few steps. Refusing to let go of the seat which kept him from attacking her. "and you're throwing a hissy fit doesn't mean you have to take it out on me."

"What?" He hollered quite clearly.

"It's not fault you look like beef jerky!" Aiden hollered right back, and that's when he tried to shove her. And that's when she let him, hands letting go and dodging to the side. The crash against the lockers signaled where he ended up. With a quick turn she looked to see his face-plant, and briefly her lips twitched upwards into a pleased smile. But that changed when he came at her again, still stuck might she add. Her hands merely grabbed the stool seat again, stopping and harm. And that was when he started thrashing in a hissy fit. Unable to hang on for long, mostly due to her left forearm, she worked out another angle. Her left leg struck out nailing him in the gut. With a grunt he stumbled back but noticed something. His clawed hand raised. Blinking slowly she looked to her hands where the seat was. Aiden's head turned back up to him where she could see his clawed fingers wiggling a wave at her. Krueger took a step forward, to which she took a step back. Finding this ideal for him he did it again, to which she repeated the process. Back and forth it went a few steps, to the point where he took a longer stride. A strike her short self could not match with. With a visible twitch beneath her eye she heaved the seat at him. No luck, he smacked it aside with ease. Now empty handed they stared at one another. Aiden, who began backing up, flashed him an innocent grin before turning on her heels to sprint away. His speed and hers were two different things, however. It was as if each step for her was five for him, and he soon was closer to her than she would of liked.

Aiden could clearly hear each time he was slicing her way, the sound of his weapon coming at her. And here it was no different, the attempt to move away from him did nothing. Her side, just where the right side of her ribs were cut open. Any wish to scream was repressed, there would be no satisfaction for him. Instead she halted and made a 180 degree turn, sprinting off away from him once again. Not that it did much good as a distinct weight slammed against her back and knocked her off balance to the floor. Landing ungracefully upon her stomach she snarled, fingers digging against the dirty floor as she tried to push herself up. The weight told her otherwise. "Get the hell off me, Krueger!"

Silence. Her sapphire eyes searched everywhere she could see without moving her head the slightest. Looking for some means of escape, defense, anything. That was until she found the weight off her, but before being to do anything her back was connected with the locker. Roughly flung into them she crumpled to the ground. Her teeth gritted together as she let out a few short coughs, regaining her breath from the force. Just barely was she given enough time before she found herself being flung across the floor, on her back she slid quickly before coming to a halt before him. Rather than being afraid, which she undoubtedly was, anger coursed through her gaze. Her brows furrowed as she watched him point his clawed index finger down at her, as if to say something. His steps led him to her waist where he stopped, just looking down upon her with a devious grin.

"You've got some nasty cuts." Krueger said, as if pretending to be Sherlock Holmes.

"Thanks, Doc. why don't you fix em' up?" Aiden jeered sarcastically, lips pulled down in a tight frown.

She watched as he raised the clawed hand to his face, tapping his cheek in apparent thought. Oh yes, animated man indeed. "What a good idea." The words came out quietly, as if meant to be for himself alone, but purposely loud enough just for her to hear. Alarms went off in her head, attempting to skid herself back and up did nothing. She couldn't move, even as he crouched down at her hip. The tips of his claws reached her knee when he extended back his arm, purposely applying pressure to dig through the fabric. Never once did their eye contact break, even as he sliced up her thigh creating not only a tear in her sweats but gashes up her leg. Biting back a scream she merely clawed at the ground, the back of her head hitting the floor with force. A guttural groan in protest coming from her throat. Minor disappointment crossed at her lack of sounding off her pain, something that would be rectified surely. She could read it as their eyes connected once more, and silently she could only reject his attempts. Even as his hand trailed up to her abdomen, she already knew what was coming. And when it did she responded all the same, his horizontal slash across her mid-section made her turn her head away. Muttering vulgarities beneath her breath as if she was reciting a prayer. The lower half of her shirt she could feel was torn to shreds, her now bleeding stomach visible to the heated boiler room.

He shifted, practically crawling up her body until he threw a leg over her one side and sat down. Straddling her waist, not that she could get up anyways. His hands, greedy as ever, snaked up and down the front of her curved waist. Slender in its form mostly, giving her a build that threw off others that she could actually do damage. At least in the real world. Hunching over her Krueger slipped his left hand to her side where one of his first attacks was, the opened claw wound. She swore someone was going to think she was mauled by a bear. Something that he was probably pleased with. The dry fingertips found her wounds and with force he pressed his hand firmly against the opening, his only spread her cuts wider as his fingers nearly dug into her.

"Fuck and shit and damn and hell!" Aiden groaned in protest, her head being tossed to the other side as she screwed shut her eyes.

"In that order?" Krueger called, a quirk of his lips spread his grin wider even more.

"God damnit. You son of a bitch who was the daughter of a bastard!" She continued, her legs kicking as he dug in further. "There's nothing fucking in there! Get out!"

"Now, now... Calm down." He crooned only to apply more pressure. She growled, hands digging into the filthy floor. He was definitely not helping her calm down.

"What the hell do you want? I don't remember you, I don't. I can't. I want to though, I do!" Aiden shouted, her eyes opening to look at him with a mixture of pain and anger. "I don't remember you, your face, even your fucking name, Krueger. I don't remember your eyes, I don't remember your clothes, your burnt flesh if you had it then. Nothing!" It seemed her bindings were released, her arms lifted as she grabbed his left arm trying to get him to stop. "But damnit, if I've been manipulated and lied to I want to know! If you're some bad memory I want to live with it. I want to be whole. Not a puppet for anyone!"

His head cocked to one side. "Nice speech."

Giving a low grumble she continued pushing at his arm, "If you stop trying to kill me maybe you can I don't know... Say be reasonable and talk?"

"Now why would I want to do that?" Krueger questioned, his hand loosening her wounds but remained upon them, no longer inside. Still, it stung greatly but it was better than the alternative. Dropping her arms to her stomach she scowled up at him.

"Because I don't want to die with chunks of me missing. And I'm sure you'd enjoy flaunting the traumatizing events you caused."

"True, I would." He chuckled to himself. "But it's not enough."

"What do you want, Krueger?"

Merely he grinned, the clawed hand raking up her body lightly to the top of her tank top. In a quick move he sliced an opening down to where the torn off piece ended. It created an opening for where her sports bra could clearly be seen beneath. "There are a few things..." Her gaze widened slightly with disbelief she was even caught in this sort of situation. Only able to watch as he bent over her, the claws making their way to her already bleeding cheek in which he cupped. Burned flesh of lips hovering next to her ear he spoke in a hushed tone, "I'll leave it on the table for next time."

And just like that everything went white. Her eyes fluttered open as the rays of light broke through her window, morning. She actually slept some of the night, which was rare. Though it didn't help in the least she still felt exhausted, as if she was really running around the entire night with some murderous psychopath. Aiden snorted, what was the likeliness that was real, right? Sitting up she slid her legs out of bed and tossed back the covers. Unable to hold back as she cupped her hands over her mouth, quietly screaming at the blood stained bed, her torn clothes she fell asleep in. The opened wounds that were still just barely bleeding out, the exact ones that were placed within her dream.


End file.
